


Magic Kaito 1412 OP "Kimi no Matsu Sekai" ENGLISH【Angela】©

by TheForgottenN1



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenN1/pseuds/TheForgottenN1
Summary: Magic Kaito 1412 OP "Kimi no Matsu Sekai" ENGLISH【Angela】as sung by the talented Angela as for some reason it has been unlisted and I had the link.





	

**Author's Note:**

> © Jan 11, 2015 Angela  
> Some Rights Reserved  
> \----------------------  
> ✪ S O C I A L S T U F F ✪
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/iamapierrot  
> Instagram: http://instagram.com/kamisamaangela  
> Ask.fm: http://ask.fm/kamisamaangela  
> __________________________
> 
> ✪ C R E D I T S ✪
> 
> Vocals & Mix: Angela  
> Lyrics: Camille || https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnOr...

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dDm3XyYnBo&t


End file.
